


Under the Surface

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Nina used to think that no one would see past her uptight, rich and icy eterior.
Relationships: Jasper "Jax" Jacks/Nina Reeves





	Under the Surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Under the Surface  
Characters: Jasper "Jax" Jacks and Nina Reeves  
Pairing: Jax/Nina  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Established Relationship. Het.  
Summary: Nina used to think that no one would see past her uptight, rich and icy exterior.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.  
Words: 188 without title and ending.  
AN 2: This story is written in response to a request by captainamergirl. Her request was for a Jax and Nina story.

*Under the Surface* Drabble

Jax knows that his wife doesn't have many friends. Well, she doesn't many real friends. Friends who like her for her and not because she's famous or has money.

He wishes that people would know the real Nina. She's an amazing woman, but she was used to hiding who she truly was, in fear of no one liking her.

They're having breakfast one morning when he looks at his wife. "I hate seeing you unhappy, Nina. I think you should let people see what's under the surface."

Nina listened to what Jax said and then she said, "It's a way of protecting myself. I'm afraid of showing people who I am and getting hurt."

Jax reached across the table and took his wife's hands into his. "You're never going to know what people think if you don't give them a chance."

Nina smiled and then nodded. "I've been so worried about failing that I didn't bother getting to know people. Thank you for sharing your concerns with me."

Jax squeezed her hands and then leaned across the table to kiss her. Then he pulled back and said, "I'll do anything to make you happy."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
